L'autre
by meline snape
Summary: Développement des pensées du Docteur Weir face aux évènements de l’épisode 2.02 : Intruder. Donc Attention SPOILER Début de Saison 2.


Et voila ma nouvelle fanfic SGa… Bon je n'en suis pas aussi fière que « Mad World » Mais je vous laisse juger, enfin si vous avez vu l'épisode « intruder » ou que les spoiler ne vous font pas peur…

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue pendant mon sommeil, juste après le visionnage de l'épisode. Elisabeth Weir est mon personnage préféré, j'ai donc une certaine facilité à écrire sur elle…

Titre : L'autre.

Auteur : Meline Snape.

Catégorie : dur à classer, je dirais General avec une pincée de romance.

Rating : Pour tous.

Spoiler : Episode 2.02 : Intruder.

Résumé : Développement des pensées du Docteur Weir face aux évènements de l'épisode 2.02 : Intruder. Donc Attention SPOILER Début de Saison 2.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et je ne gagne rien en publiant ce texte...

Je tiens à remercier la team SG-66 pour la traduction d'une scène de l'épisode que j'ai utilisé. **(1)**

* * *

**L'autre :**

_« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »_

Ces quelques mots avaient eu sur elle l'effet d'un ouragan…

Pendant plus d'un an, elle n'avait cessé d'être convaincue de son attachement envers le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé jusqu'à ce jour et ce malgré l'éloignement, la distance, l'incertitude des retrouvailles. Certes, une année isolée loin de la Terre, dans un lieu où la promiscuité avec d'autres hommes était constante, le doute et la tentation avaient été plus que présents… Mais elle avait tenu bon. Le souvenir de Simon refaisant constamment surface.

Elle avait toujours gardé en tête l'espoir de le revoir. Malgré des chances de retour sur Terre quasiment nulles, elle avait toujours était confiante en elle et surtout en son équipe et cela avait payé… Le ZPM installé, la menace Wraith éloignée pour un temps, ils leur étaient à nouveau possible de repartir…

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, au moment de traverser la porte pour rejoindre la Terre, elle avait eu une seconde d'hésitation : quitter la cité qui constituait pour elle une vraie maison, son chez-soi, s'avérait difficile… Certes ce n'était pas un lieu du plus douillet quand on doit supporter le siège d'une armada de wraiths mais où il fait bon vivre, entourée des gens qui vous respectent et envers qui vous exprimez une confiance sans borne.

Elle avait donc franchi la porte avec quelques réticences, espérant un retour rapide sachant le voyage à bord du Daedalus particulièrement long sans ZPM…

Elle avait dû restait 3 jours au SGC pour son débriefing et afin d'étudier les nouvelles candidatures pour les affectations civiles de la cité… L'envie et surtout le désir de voir son Simon étaient alors montés crescendo, le sachant si proche, enfin accessible. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris que la candidature de ce dernier pour un poste au sein de l'équipe médicale d'Atlantis n'avait pas encore été retenue, Simon n'ayant pas encore accepté de rejoindre l'expédition… Elle en était la première surprise mais elle était confiante et pensait pouvoir le convaincre.

Les retrouvailles ne furent hélas pas aussi joyeuses qu'espérées. Certes, Simon avait été heureux de la voir mais il y avait tout de même une certaine froideur dans sa voix, dans son regard… De plus, il ne semblait pas du plus enchanté à la perspective de partir pour la galaxie de Pégase.

Il l'avait accueillit dans leur maison mais inconsciemment elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle ne se sentait plus réellement comme chez elle. Il lui semblait être une étrangère dans son propre lit… Durant cette année d'absence quelque chose s'était brisé, elle le sentait pourtant clairement mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle avait beau se persuader que tout était comme avant mais il était clair que tous deux jouaient la comédie…

Jusqu'à ce soir là…

Elle lui avait préparé un repas pour fêter d'une part leur retrouvaille mais aussi l'appuie qu'elle avait accordé à la candidature de Simon au sein de l'équipe médicale de la cité… Dans deux jours, ils seraient ensemble sur le Daedalus… Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir…

Mais il n'y eut pas de dîner… Leur conversation tourna rapidement court : **(1)**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien j'ai pensé que nous n'aurions plus beaucoup d'occasions d'avoir un très bon repas. Répondit-elle avant de reprendre précipitamment : La nourriture sur Atlantis est correcte et certains plats athosiens sont fantastiques mais...

- Elisabeth. Je ne pars pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est toi l'aventurière, pas moi.

- Mais non. Je veux dire que je ne l'étais pas avant. Ecoute, la première fois que j'ai franchi la Porte j'étais terrifiée. Je savais que je n'étais pas préparée à ce qui m'attendait, mais j'ai saisi la chance.

- Je sais. Et je suis fier de toi pour ça.

- Simon, nous...

- Il y a autre chose… Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Elle le fixa, le regard surpris et choqué puis se retourna, elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Tu es partie longtemps, Elisabeth.

Elle n'avait rien rajouté à cela. Sans un mot, elle était sortie, s'était dirigée droit vers « leur » chambre, avait attrapé son sac et y avait enfouie tous ses vêtements et autres bibelots… Elle était ensuite partie sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait bien tenté de la retenir mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre ses excuses et autres arguments, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était et ce qu'il dirait : Qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule, que s'était elle qui était partie sans un véritable au revoir, sans une seule promesse de retour et qui par là même, avait mis un terme à leur relation.

Et il n'aurait pas tord… Elle se souvenait encore très bien du message qu'elle lui avait envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt alors que l'attaque des wraiths était imminente, à ce moment critique où le peu d'espoir de survie qui lui restait semblait s'effiler d'heures en heures… Elle lui avait clairement dit de l'oublier et de refaire sa vie…

Malgré tout, inconsciemment, elle avait espéré qu'il l'attendrait, qu'il aurait gardé ce petit espoir en leur couple… De toute évidence, elle s'était fourvoyée, il avait perdu espoir bien avant elle, sans doute dès son départ… Elle voyait clair désormais… Il avait considéré son départ comme une rupture… Et il avait fait cette « rencontre » qui certainement datait de plusieurs mois, sinon il ne serait pas autant attaché à cette personne au point de refuser une place pour la plus grande aventure du siècle…

Mais fallait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Non… Elle en était incapable. Elle lui en avait toujours tant demandé au cours de toutes ces années à commencer par sa promotion au commandement du SGC, il l'avait alors rejoint à Colorado Springs sans poser de question, abandonnant sans hésiter son poste de chirurgien en chef dans un hôpital renommé de Washington. Son départ pour Atlantis avait été la goutte d'eau de trop.

oOOo

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il lui téléphonait. Elle avait hésité à prendre son appel mais l'espoir qu'il revenait vers elle, l'invita à l'accepter… Elle le regretta dès qu'elle entendit sa voix. Sans même un « bonjour », il l'invectiva, l'accusant d'une basse vengeance liée à un capitaine affecté à la sécurité du SGC, une certaine Michaella Porter… Elle ne saisissait aucun mot des déblatérations de son ex. Il l'accusait alors de jouer les innocentes. Il savait très bien que c'était elle qui avait demandé et obtenu la mutation de cette Michaella à la sécurité de l'expédition… Elle compris alors ce qu'il en retournait : Ce capitaine Porter n'était autre que la femme qui l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de Simon… Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de ce dernier lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait être responsable de cette mutation d'une part parce que jusqu'à cet instant elle ignorait l'identité de cette femme et qu'ensuite elle n'avait aucune autorité dans ce genre d'affaire. Elle mis ensuite fin à la conversation lui souhaitant une bonne journée et espérant que lors de leur prochaine rencontre leurs rancoeurs respectives seraient atténuées.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'embarquement sur le Daedalus s'était avéré être un soulagement. Elle n'était pas prête de retourner sur Terre. Maintenant qu'elle n'y avait plus d'attache plus rien ne l'y appelait, si ce n'est les réunions auprès des autres responsables du programme mais elle espérait qu'elles seraient rares voire inexistantes.

oOOo

Une tasse à café dans les mains, installée à une table, seule, dans le réfectoire du Daedalus, le Docteur Elisabeth Weir méditait sur sa vie passée, sur sa vie future…

Son retour sur Terre n'avait pas été du plus bénéfique pour son humeur et ses états d'âmes. Malgré tout, elle restait confiante en son avenir. Loin de la Terre, dans une autre galaxie, on avait besoin d'elle, la survie de centaines de personnes reposait sur ses épaules, elle ne pouvait laisser une simple peine de cœur mettre à mal tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit et imposé depuis plus d'un an.

Plongée dans ses divagations métaphysiques, elle ne nota pas l'entrée dans le mess d'une jeune militaire.

Un « Bonsoir ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête pour toute réponse.

La jeune femme s'installa en face d'elle, un mug de café à la main… Elles restèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans échanger un mot, Elisabeth n'étant pas à cet instant d'humeur bavarde… Cette dernière profita de cet moment de silence pour observer la jeune femme du coin de l'œil : malgré une ossature assez carré qui expliquait son appartenance à l'armée, elle possédait un visage ni trop carré ni trop fin s'harmonisant parfaitement avec l'ensemble de son corps. Son regard noisette intense attirait immédiatement l'œil, On pouvait y lire clairement sa vivacité d'esprit mais aussi une certaine mélancolie avec laquelle s'accordait le léger sourire esquissé au coin des lèvres. Sa peau pale, ses cheveux roux remontés en chignon complémentaient l'ensemble en douceur… Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle mais on sentait une certaine aura de charisme émanant de sa personne, ce qui la rendait intrigante et avait du avoir son succès auprès des hommes.

Le Docteur Weir tenta de prendre la parole mais fut rapidement interrompu par une annonce venant des haut-parleurs du vaisseau :

_« Le capitaine Porter est attendu sur la passerelle, le capitaine Porter. Merci ! »_

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme, jusqu'alors inconnue, soupira avant de se lever :

- Et bien ! Le devoir m'appelle ! Décidément ils ne me laisseront jamais quelques minutes de repos ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant…

Avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna salua Elisabeth tout en accompagnant son geste d'un grand sourire. Cette dernière murmura un « au revoir » et regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans le couloir.

Elisabeth resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de raisonner correctement. Elle venait de rencontrer la personne qui était la cause de sa mélancolie… Connaître son existence, son nom était une chose, mais pouvoir y mettre un visage… ce visage… rendait l'affaire si concrète, si vraie. Consciente plus que jamais de la réalité de sa situation, elle reporta ses pensées sur Simon. Il avait préféré choisir cette femme plutôt qu'elle. Dans un sens, il avait choisit la facilité : Porter son affection sur une personne accessible s'avérait beaucoup plus simple qu'attendre le retour de l'être cher… Un choix dont il recevait désormais le retour de bâton : Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, son nouvel amour l'ayant quitté pour la même destination que le précédent… Elle éprouva une certaine satisfaction à cette pensée, mais une satisfaction de courte durée, elle n'était pas du genre à prendre plaisir dans le malheur d'autrui… Préférant se morfondre avec le sien, une question fit surface : Pourrait-elle trouver la force de cohabiter avec cette autre ? Certes la cité était grande mais isolés du monde, les liens se renforcent et les êtres tendent à se rapprocher…

Elle l'avait pourtant tant aimé, peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas assez montré ? En l'abandonnant, il avait tourné la page à 7 ans de vie commune, 7 années où ils avaient tout connu : joie, peine… Ils étaient pourtant heureux… Elle ne comprenait plus, elle avait cru pendant quelques heures avoir saisi la raison de ce naufrage mais en se remémorant ce qu'avait été leur vie, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ai pu l'oublier ainsi du jour au lendemain dans les bras d'une autre…

Son moral au plus bas, elle versa une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement de la paume de la main. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas lâcher prise, il ne le méritait pas… Mais elle se sentait si seule à cet instant… Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher, plus personne pour l'aimer ou simplement se soucier d'elle. Une telle perspective n'était vraiment pas du plus réjouissant.

Elle plongea son regard dans le noir de son café souhaitant secrètement pouvoir s'y noyer.

C'est alors qu'entra, avec son sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres, sa démarche souple et élégante, son regard rieur, le fraîchement promu Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'installait en face d'elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots… Ses yeux, jusqu'alors sans vie, s'animèrent… Elle n'était pas si seule, après tout…

* * *

Donc voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut... J'ai oublié de prévenir pour le petit ship : Weir/Shep à la fin mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel de l'histoire non plus...

J'attends vos commentaires si vous en avez,

A Bientôt, j'espère...

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
